


The Champions

by Phatboi85632



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phatboi85632/pseuds/Phatboi85632
Summary: Story inspired by Avengers: Endgame - Takes place right after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Link and Zelda start restoring Hyrule. And Sidon, Yunobo, Riju and Teba start their training as the new Champions. But Link finds something at the temple of time that may bring back the old Champions.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

“May I ask? Do you really remember me?” Said Zelda. Link walked over to Zelda and they embraced. After all they’ve been through, Link and Zelda were practically siblings.

“Of course I remember you.” Link replied as he stepped back from their embrace.

Link and Zelda went back to Hyrule castle as it stood in ruins, no malice to be seen. Then there was a brilliant, blue light that appeared in front of them. The spirits of King Rhoam, Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, and Mipha all stood in front of Link and Zelda. They had all finally defeated Ganon after 100 years of his reign over Hyrule, infecting it with his malice. The spirits of the Champions had stayed in Hyrule when Link freed them from the Divine Beasts so they could aid him in the final battle. Then when they had finally fulfilled their duty, their spirits were free to depart to the spirit world. They all said a final goodbye, and they all disappeared except Mipha. She walked towards Link. He walked towards her. They stood face to face as they tried to hold each other, but couldn’t because of her intangible spirit. 

“I love you, Link. Never forget that.” Said Mipha. “Goodbye…” 

Link fell to his knees at Mipha’s feet, tears running down his face as her spirit started to fade. Mipha kneeled down to try to comfort him. His childhood friend, and the Zora he had fallen in love with, gone forever. 

Zelda put her hand on Link’s shoulder as he sobbed on his knees while Mipha’s spirit disappeared. Link lost his memory, but he knows that he and Mipha grew up together and eventually fell in love. And he had to learn that the hard way when he went to Zora’s Domain to free Vah Ruta. Ever since then he has felt a hole in his heart grow deeper and deeper as he learned more and more about what happened 100 years ago. He blamed himself for not trying to save Mipha when Ganon attacked.

“Come on, Link” Zelda said. “We’ve got a lot to do.”

Link nodded, wiped his tears, and stood up.

“They are gone, but will never be forgotten.” said Zelda. “ We will never forget our Champions.”


	2. Recomposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda gather their bearings, and begin making their way to Kakariko Village.

As Link and Zelda were leaving the area of the castle, they stopped at the sacred grounds to discuss.

“What’s next, Princess?” said Link.

“We need to rebuild the castle.” Replied Zelda. “But I don’t know how we are going to do that.”

“I know just who to ask.” Link grinned. “Bolson Construction.”

The Bolson Construction Company had grown a lot since Link helped them build Tarrey Town. Hyrule Castle will probably be the biggest project they’ve had in years. Even after Tarrey Town. 

“Oh. Great!” Said Zelda “That figures that out. We should head to Kakariko village first, actually. Impa would be happy to see we both made it. We can stay there during the reconstruction of the castle, as well.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Link replied.

Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his belt and was about to teleport to the Ta’loh Naeg shrine when he realized something. “Can the Sheikah Slate teleport both of us?” He asked.

Zelda’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “That’s a good question. I’m not too sure.”

Link looked back at the slate. “Yeah… I used it all the time when I was preparing myself to come defeat Ganon. But I never thought about it teleporting multiple people at once.”

“Can I have a look?” Zelda said in an almost childish way from her astonishment in Sheikah Technology. Link nodded and handed it to her. They both sat down as Zelda started looking into the different runes and the Hyrule Compendium.

After a short while of Zelda getting sidetracked from anything but teleportation, Link saw that it would be dark in a couple of hours.

“We’re gonna have to figure that out later. I have an idea.” Link said as he stood up, gesturing towards the Sheikah Slate. Zelda gave it back to him, and Link activated the Master Cycle Zero rune. Zelda stared in awe as the Master Cycle appeared in front of her. Link got on, and Zelda soon followed, mounting the Master Cycle behind Link. 

“Hold on tight.” Said Link as he revved the engine. Zelda nodded nervously in response, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Suddenly the Master Cycle accelerated instantly and they were well on their way.

Link took every shortcut that he could, without crashing, or hitting bumps or obstacles too hard. As Link was driving, Zelda looked around at their surroundings, trees and ruins quickly passing by them. The fast fields around them, with Hyrule’s wonders in the distance, like the Great Plateau, or Hebra Peak. After one hundred years of torment and struggle keeping Ganon at bay, she felt the fresh wind on her face, her hair blowing behind her head and finally felt free.

A trip from Hyrule Castle to Kakariko Village is a journey that normally would take about three to four hours, even on horseback. Link managed to do it in thirty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m likely going to be writing several chapters that are fairly short in length but that’s what I’m comfortable doing. Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Kakariko Village

Link drove up Sahasra Slope which led straight to Kakariko Village. He slowed down as they went underneath the wooden arches and into the village.

As Link and Zelda dismounted the Master Cycle, Link pressed a button on the Sheikah Slate and the Master Cycle disappeared. As Link did this, he noticed the two Sheikah guards in front of Impa’s house, Cado and Dorian, were looking over at them. They looked back at each other in amazement, making sure that the other could see what they thought they saw.

As Link and Zelda approached them, they both kneeled down. “Princess Zelda!” Said Dorian. 

“Impa will be pleased to see you.” Said Cado as both of the Sheikah men stood up.

Link and Zelda went up the stairs and entered Impa’s house. It appeared that Impa was in the middle of meditating when the silence was broken with the sound of the door creaking open. Impa looked up to see who came in unannounced. Her tired, blank expression turned into a warm, welcoming smile as she realized that the Hero and the Princess had returned.

Impa stood up. “Ah, Princess. I’m so glad to see you” Said the seemingly ancient woman as Zelda kneeled down to hug her. Impa looked over at Link. “Good to see you are in one piece as well.” Link smiled and nodded back.

After a short moment of silence, Impa spoke up. “We saw everything from here. We thought we heard something come from the castle. When we went to take a look, the Divine Beasts all fired at the castle with magnificent beams of light…”

Impa paused for a moment.

“Then we saw that terrible beast. The final battle between light and dark. The light prevailed, and the beast was defeated.”

Zelda smiled slightly.

“I’m proud of you, princess. But you have a lot of work that still needs to be done. The kingdom of Hyrule must be restored. We will be more than happy to help you.”

Zelda nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Impa.”

Link and Zelda had then spent a few days at Kakariko Village. Zelda talked with Impa, discussing matters as to how to start a kingdom. While Link was either eating, sleeping, or telling stories of his adventures to Pikango or Paya… But mostly sleeping. 

Zelda had noticed that Link hadn’t been doing much. Especially with his boredom in politics, she figured he deserved a vacation. At first, Link reluctantly disagreed, as he believed that the Princess still needed protection. But Zelda insisted, and promised him that she would be protected by any of the Sheikah guards. Eventually, he agreed. 

Link had packed his things and prepared to leave for his house in Hateno Village. Zelda, Impa, and Paya stood behind him as he prepared to leave after their goodbyes. As Link was about to use the Sheikah Slate to teleport, he stopped and looked at Zelda.

“Wait, are you going to need this?” Link said as he gestured with the Sheikah Slate.

“No, that’s okay, Link.” Zelda replied. “Purah probably needs it more for her research anyway.”

Link nodded in response.

“Tell my sister I said hello. And Symin as well” Said Impa. Link nodded to her as well.

“Farewell, Link. I hope to see you again soon.” Said Zelda as she approached him for a goodbye hug.

After their embrace, Link walked back a couple steps, and selected the Myahm Agana shrine and teleported. He turned into a blue light and dissipated into thin air and was shortly re-materialized at the shrine and was in Hateno Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter! :) Again, I will be doing pretty short chapters, at least for now. But chapters will be a little longer as things pick up.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns to his house at Hateno Village, and reminisces the past.

Link looked around. As he walked away from the shrine, he could see Mount Lanayru in the distance. He looked at the snow-capped peak and remembered the day that Ganon returned 100 years ago. When Zelda lost all hope to unlock her sealing power. He also remembered when Mipha was trying to tell Zelda something. Mipha’s soft voice echoed in his head,  _ “I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think- when I think about-”  _ Her voice cut off. Though he did have a feeling he knew what she meant to say.

As Link continued to stare at the frozen peak, he wondered to himself, “Would things have turned out better if she would have just been able to finish..?”

“...If only I could bring them back somehow…”

After a few more moments of different thoughts running through his head, he snapped back to reality, and continued walking.

He saw the activity around the village was about the same as it was before the calamity’s defeat. He realized that most people probably didn’t even know about Ganon at all. But that was probably for the best. 

Link made his way towards his house, passing by the Bolson Construction cube-shaped houses. Link always thought of it as a strange construction choice. He crossed the bridge and saw Karson and Bolson by the fire underneath the large tree next to his house. He approached them.

“Hey-o, Link. How are things?” Said Bolson.

“Fine.” He responded. “By the way, I should probably let you know that you might receive a message from Princess Zelda soon.”

“The princess?”

“Yeah. We want you to help rebuild Hyrule Castle.”

Bolson’s eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. “My goodness. That’s quite the project. But a worthy challenge. Right Karson?”

“Yes, sir!” Karson responded enthusiastically.

Link smiled. “Great. I’m not sure when exactly they’ll need you, but expect it soon. If anything, you could probably make your way to Tarrey Town so you can tell that to everyone else there.”

“Wonderful idea, Link.” Bolson stood up, followed by Karson. “Karson, let’s move out!”

“Right behind you!” Said Karson as they both walked away towards their houses to prepare to leave.

Link entered his house. He looked around and appreciated the decoration and design of the interior. His attention was drawn to the weapon mounts on the walls. This is where Link had stored the various weapons used by the Champions. Out of respect, he avoided using them in battle. He walked towards Mipha’s weapon, the Lightscale trident. He remembered seeing her use it in battle. So graceful, so elegant, so flawless. She turned fighting into an art form. He placed his hand on the trident.

A wave of memories of Mipha flowed through his mind suddenly. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he remembered all the time he spent with her. He suddenly realized how blind he was to Mipha’s feelings for him. As he ran through the memories, he could see how obvious it was, but he adored how she was always so sweet to him. He thought about how alone she must have felt without him every night. And to be trapped in Vah Ruta for 100 years, praying for Link to return. And now he felt alone. Link’s tears continued to run down his face. He clenched his fists and felt some hatred towards himself for not realizing his love for Mipha until it was too late. 

Link took a breath in, and released tension in his fists and muscles as he exhaled.

After a few minutes, Link went around his house, cleaning, and organizing his things. After, he walked up the stairs to his bed. As he was about to go lay down, he looked to the wall next to him. He looked at the framed picture of him, the Princess, and the Champions, taken on the day of their inauguration.

“There has to be a way… I’ll bring you back, Mipha. I’ll bring you all back… I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. This is actually taking longer to get the story going than I thought it would. But hopefully within maybe 2 or so chapters, things will start picking up. I’ve got big plans for the story. ;) Thanks for reading another chapter, and I’ll see you in the next one!


	5. One Year Later

It has been one year since Link went to Hateno Village. The castle has been repaired, and Zelda will soon be crowned queen. The new Champions: Sidon, Yunobo, Riju, and Teba, have all completed their training with the Divine Beasts. They will also soon be officially inaugurated as Champions.

Link has not seen anybody, except Purah and Symin, in this last year. But he has been staying active and ready for anything. He practiced and trained a lot with Epona at the track by Lake Jarrah, just west of Hateno Village.

As for Purah and Symin, Link lent the Sheikah Slate to Purah so she could continue her research. In just a month, she fixed the anti-aging rune and returned to her older, but still young, self, as she was 100 years ago.

Link received a letter in the mail. It read,  _ “Dear Link, The day has finally come. Hyrule Kingdom will be restored tomorrow. Those Bolson Construction guys did great on the castle. I'm glad you chose them. I better see you there! It’s been a whole year already and I haven’t seen you since. The new Champions will be inaugurated tomorrow as well. I’m sure they would all be happy to see you too… Especially Sidon. See you soon! Sincerely, Zelda” _

After Link read the letter, he prepared his things to leave. As he was leaving his house to go talk to Purah, she was already at his door.

“Hiya, Link!” She did her signature move with her hand by her face with her thumb, index and pinky fingers extended. “Are you ready to go to the castle?”

“Yeah. I was just about to make my way to your place, actually.”

“Great! Let’s get going, then.” She pressed a few buttons on the Sheikah Slate. “Click, snap!”

Suddenly both Purah and Link started teleporting. Then they reappeared at the Katah Chuki shrine, just outside of the Hyrule Castle town. As they walked through the town on their way to the castle, they looked around and saw that a lot of houses and buildings were still under construction, but a lot of progress had been made. As they looked towards the castle as they reached the central square, Link noticed that the castle looked as good as new, clear of malice and ruined guardians. They crossed the bridge across the moat. Two guards by the large gate greeted them and escorted them to the great hall, where Zelda and the new Champions were waiting.

“Link!” Said Zelda. Link walked up to her and hugged her. He noticed Zelda was squeezing him quite a bit. “It’s so great to see you!”

“Yes, it is. It’s been too long.” Link replied.

As Zelda stepped away to greet Purah as well, Link was suddenly crushed by the giant, red Zora. _“DEAR GODDESS!”_ , Link screams in his mind.

“Link! How wonderful it is to see you again, dear friend!” Said Sidon, still crushing Link in his embrace.

Link’s face started to turn purple. “Good to...  _ ACK _ … see you too!”

Sidon released Link, finally allowing him to breathe. After Link caught his breath, he greeted the other Champions, Yunobo, Riju, and Teba. He noticed that all of them were wearing the blue sashes, all with their respective Divine Beasts, in similar fashions to their predecessors. It became another inspiration for Link to find a way to bring the old Champions back.

After everyone had caught up with each other, Purah left for the research lab within the castle, and everyone else went to the dining hall for dinner. Link was really surprised that the castle was in such great working condition after just a year of restoration.

After dinner, Sidon, Link, and Zelda stayed to talk, and everyone else left for their bedrooms. While Zelda was talking with a nearby guard, Sidon approached Link.

“Link, dear friend. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, Sidon.”

“How are you doing? Be honest.”

“...Much like you, I miss Mipha terribly.”

Sidon nodded.

“I just wish I could bring her and the other champions back.”

“I’m not so sure if that is possible, my friend. But this great land of Hyrule is so mysterious. Many secrets are hidden in this place. Maybe there is something out there that can do that… But I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

“You’re right. Thanks, Sidon. Or…” Link smiled, “I guess I could call you brother.”

Sidon grinned slightly, trying to contain his excitement. “Y-yes.” He kneeled down and hugged Link. Still very tightly, but without crushing him this time. “I’ll see you tomorrow, brother!”

As Sidon walked away, he tried not to show the spring in his step. After Sidon was gone, Zelda approached Link. “Link, can I ask a favor of you?”

“Of course. What is it?” Link replied.

“I want the Bolson construction to rebuild the Temple of Time, but there are still many monsters there. It seems that after Ganon was defeated, a large number of the monsters cleared out the water from the large staircase and all took refuge up there. So, after the inauguration tomorrow, can you go to the Great Plateau?”

“Sure. I’ll see if I can take the Sheikah Slate back from Purah after the inauguration so I can get there faster.”

“Thank you so much, Link. You’re the best.” Zelda smiled and hugged Link. “Good night.”

“See you tomorrow for the big day.”

They parted ways and went to bed. 


	6. Visions and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a nightmare that may mean more than he thinks. But the day goes on and Zelda is crowned queen and the Champions are inaugurated.

Link and Zelda entered the underground passage. Link looked over at Zelda and saw that her hair was shorter. He wanted to ask about it and tried speaking, but couldn’t. They continued walking down into the caves. And saw ancient murals and drawings along the walls, depicting a war. What stood out was a powerful man with red hair on horseback. Then they reached a large room, with a blueish-green light at the center. As they got closer, Link noticed that the light was a hand, grabbing the chest of a large corpse with long, red hair, and a glowing jewel at its forehead. Next thing Link knew, the ground started to shake and fall apart. Suddenly, the corpse started moving, its head snapped towards him, eyes glowing red.

Link woke up in a pool of sweat in his bed. He exclaimed loudly as he jolted awake and sat up, heart beating out of his chest. He looked around in his room, and checked himself. Everything seemed okay. He sighed in relief. As Link lay back down to try to fall back asleep, images of the corpse haunted his mind. The nightmare felt so real to him, but it also could have been a vision, he thought. Link struggled to go back to sleep, with constant hauntingly realistic glimpses of the nightmare flashing in his mind. But after an hour of tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep.

Link woke up a few hours later to the sound of knocking on his door. He got up, threw a shirt and pants on, and checked who was at the door. Link opened the door to see Zelda, with long hair, in her royal dress.

“Good morning, Link. Did you sleep well?” She said with a smile.

“Yeah… except for…”

She looked at him quizzically. “What is it?”

Link gestured for her to come into the room, he closed the door.

“I had a nightmare, but felt more real than a nightmare. It could have even been a vision, for all I know… I don’t know.”

Link explained the nightmare to Zelda as he remembered it. From the short hair, to the corpse coming to life. As he got to the part with the corpse and the blue hand, Zelda’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. When Link finished explaining the nightmare, Zelda was speechless for a second. Then she spoke up.

“Link… I had the same nightmare last night. Maybe it really was a vision…” She said, worriedly.

After another moment of silence, Link spoke up this time. “We can worry about that later. We have a big day ahead of us.” 

A small smile grew on Zelda’s face. “Yes. Let’s move on with this historical day.”

Zelda left to attend to other matters. Link changed into his Champion tunic, fixed his hair, and equipped the Master Sword and Hylian shield on his back.

Link went to the dining hall in hopes of finding some breakfast. As Link entered the dining hall, he noticed that the new Champions were all sharing a table, eating breakfast together. Sidon looked up at Link with a mouthful of fish and waved excitedly. Link smiled and waved back. He looked towards the other side of the dining hall to find a large selection of food. Link walked over to that table and filled his plate with a variety of food. He then walked over to where the Champions were and sat down at the seat that Sidon had saved for him. 

After eating, they stayed at the table to talk for a while. But their conversation was interrupted by a guard that entered the dining hall.

“The princess has summoned you all to the Sanctum. The coronation will begin soon.” Said the guard. They all got up and made their way to the Sanctum. 

As they reached the Sanctum, Link was surprised to see that the floor was completely repaired, considering that the giant, spider-like beast of malice, Calamity Ganon, broke it out completely from underneath him when he confronted Ganon. But as he was observing this, it hit him.  _ “What if that corpse was Ganon..? That man in the murals...”  _ He thought to himself. Link shook those thoughts out of his head as he and the others stood by while the coronation started.

The coronation and crowning of Zelda was quicker than Link thought it would be. Although, his mind wandered elsewhere during the coronation until the crowning itself. Zelda followed that ceremony with another: the official inauguration of the new Champions. Link noticed that Zelda gave a similar speech to the speech her father gave over 100 years ago to the old Champions. Link could tell that Sidon was very excited for this day. Link smiled as he looked over at Sidon and remembered when the Zora was so small that his tailfin dragged on the ground behind him. And now he stood 10 feet tall and has become a Champion of Hyrule. Link was proud of his ‘not-so-little’ brother.

After the ceremonies, Zelda, Link and the Champions gathered at the center of the Sanctum and talked a while. Then they all went back to the dining hall as it was already lunch time. When they reached the dining hall, Purah had caught up to the group and pulled Link aside.

“Hey, Purah. What do you need?” Said Link.

“I have something that  _ you _ need.” Replied Purah as she pulled out the Sheikah Slate and handed it to him. “Zelda told me you’re probably gonna need this for your trip to the Great Plateau.”

“Yes. Thank you. I promise I’ll bring it back.” 

“For my sake, the Queen’s sake, and your sake, yes. Bring it back.” Laughed Purah. Then Purah decided to join Link and the others for some lunch.

After lunch, it was time for Link to go to the Great Plateau. He prepared his things and got ready to leave.

“We’re really making a habit of this, aren’t we?” Said Zelda.

“Yeah.” Link laughed.

Link said his goodbyes to all the Champions, and hugged both Zelda and Sidon farewell. He selected the Great Plateau tower on the Sheikah Slate and teleported away.


	7. The Temple of Time

Link reappeared on top of the Great Plateau tower. Once he rematerialized, he could hear a song he was all-too-familiar with. He turned around to see the rito musician, Kass, playing his catchy theme on his accordion. Kass was facing the opposite direction, looking towards the Hyrule Fields. Link approached him, trying not to startle him.

“Oh, hello there! We meet again, my friend.” Said Kass. “May I ask, how did you get up here? This whole place is overrun by monsters.”

Link paused for a second. “Uh… It’s a secret.”

Kass stared at him in confusion for a second. Then he ignored it and spoke up. “Anyways, I wanted to play some songs at the Temple of Time, as that’s strangely vacant of monsters. But I couldn’t help shake this feeling that something was telling me I should come to this tower. And now you’re here too… miraculously. Maybe that something wants you to go to the temple… Oh, pardon me, I’m just thinking out loud.”

“That’s strange… But thank you for telling me that.” Link replied.

Link then walked over towards the southwest side of the tower, towards the Temple of Time. As he looked on to the Great Plateau, he saw several monster camps in every direction. Most of the monsters were pretty scattered and consisted of mostly red Bokoblins and Green Lizalfos. There were still a lot of monsters, but it was manageable, Link thought. Link then jumped off of the tower and paraglided to the ground. He started to make his way towards the Temple of Time, making quick work of the small camps that were along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle. Queen Zelda, and the newly appointed Champions were talking amongst themselves at the Sanctum.

“Zelda?” Said Sidon. “I have a rather strange question.”

“What is it, Sidon?” Replied Zelda. 

“Link and I spoke last night. He said he wanted to find a way to bring the old Champions back… Would you happen to know of such an ability?”

Zelda thought for a moment. “I have only heard myths and rumors of such things. Maybe the Sheikah from 10,000 years ago developed a piece of technology with that ability. But they haven’t been discovered or spoken of in years.” She paused for another moment. “But there is still so much we haven’t discovered about this land. So many secrets to be uncovered. Perhaps such a thing  _ does _ exist.”

Teba spoke up. “I think we should do something about it.”

“I agree with Teba.” Said Sidon. “We owe it to everyone who is not in this room to try.”

“But even if we do try, Link’s best chance is to move on… It’s probably what’s best for him.” Said Zelda.

“Given such a circumstance, most people would move on. But not Link.” Said Riju.

“But not us.” Said Sidon. “I will do whatever it takes to bring my dear sister and the others back.”

“Yes.” Said Teba. “Whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes.” Said Riju.

“Yeah! Whatever it takes!” Said Yunobo.

Zelda smiled. “Whatever it takes.”

* * *

Link had cleared out a considerably large number of monster camps by the time he reached the Temple of Time. As he entered the temple, he noticed, as Kass said, it was free of any lurking monsters. Link felt a strange aura around him that he didn’t feel the last time he was in the temple. He approached the large Goddess statue at the opposite end of the temple. Link stopped in front of the statue, and looked up to it for a moment. He said a small prayer in his heart to the Goddess, Hylia. 

Shortly after, he then examined the statue around the base. He walked around to the back and found some writing that he didn’t find before. It was an ancient and faded writing. Most of it was too faded and weathered to read, but he could make out the last line. It said, 

_ “To return fallen allies, the raw power of the Goddesses of the triforce, Din, Farore, and Nayru must be harnessed.” _

Below the writing, there was an etching of the Triforce, with the symbols of the Goddesses in their respective triangles. The empty, upside-down, triangle in the middle of the Triforce stuck out a little bit. Link figured that it was a button, and pressed it. When he pressed it, he heard a small noise come from the other side of the statue. He walked back around to the front of the statue to investigate.

As Link came around to the front of the Goddess statue, he saw that there was now a small pedestal, similar to the one in the Korok forest. Link looked down at the pedestal as he stood in front of it, and pulled out the Master Sword. He prepared to insert the sword into the pedestal. As he held the Master Sword with both hands, blade pointed down towards the pedestal, he looked back up at the Goddess Statue for a brief moment.

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” He said to himself.

He inserted the Master Sword into the pedestal before him. Link then started to teleport away in a similar fashion to when he uses the Sheikah Slate to teleport. Except instead of a brilliant blue, he dematerialized into a golden-yellow light.

Link reappeared in the center of a large, circular room. He looked down and saw that he was still holding onto the Master Sword, which was still in the pedestal. He pulled out the Master Sword and looked around. The room he was in was very tall, and had a large window. He looked down and saw that there were 6 circles, each with different symbols on the floor surrounding him. He turned around to find a door that led into a large foyer. As he walked out into the foyer, he saw an altar of some sort. He walked around to the front of it and examined it. There seemed to be three hollow spaces on top of it, and an inscription. The inscription read,  _ “Ye who owns 3 spiritual stones; Stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time.” _

“3 spiritual stones… Maybe that’s the ‘raw power’ mentioned on the statue...” Link said. “The Ocarina of Time..? Dear Goddess, I’m in the era of the Hero of Time.”


	8. Adrift in Time

Link turned around and walked out of the Temple of Time. He was still trying to comprehend why he would be sent to the era of the Hero of Time. Several questions ran through his mind as he walked outside. Outside, it was a warm, sunny day, and the nearby town center was very active and lively. Link did not know this, but he was in a 7 year future in which Ganondorf did not take over Hyrule. “Maybe the Princess Zelda of this era can help me.” He said to himself. Link walked out into the crowd. He looked around and saw the castle in the distance, and began making his way there. As he was nearing the castle, two patrolling guards saw him and stopped him.

“Stop right there!” Said one of the guards. “Who are you? How did you get the Master Sword?”

Link put his hands up as the guards arrested him, not wanting to cause any trouble. “It’s a long story, but I need to see the princess. You’re not going to believe me when I say this, but I’ve come from the future. An entirely different era in the future at that.”

The guards looked at each other in confusion, then back at Link.

“What’s your name?” Said the other guard.

“Link.” He replied.

The guards were now not only confused, but surprised as well.

“Please come with us, sir. We shall escort you to the princess immediately.”

The guards then brought Link through the gatehouse, and to the castle. He was then escorted through a garden, with several guards patrolling the garden. 

_ “Good thing I didn’t have to sneak my way through this.” _ Thought Link.

Link and the guards then reached a large circular opening, a courtyard. It was surrounded by stone walls, with water at the edges. At the opposite end of the courtyard was a staircase leading to a landing where a woman in a pink and white dress stood, presumably princess Zelda. She was staring through a window in front of her. The two guards went ahead of Link and stood by either side of the small staircase, and then turned around to face towards Link. And Link stood at the bottom of the stairs. The Princess noticed this, and turned as well towards Link. 

Zelda studied him, and noticed the Master Sword on his back. “That sword… How did you get that? Who are you?” She said.

“My name is Link. I’ve come from a future era in time. I have the sword because I am the hero chosen to wield it… in my era, that is. I need to talk to you about something.”

Zelda paused for a moment. She glanced at the Sheikah Slate on his hip, but didn’t mention anything about it. Then she spoke up. “Whoever can wield the Master Sword is chosen by the goddess, and an ally. What do you need to talk about?”

“In my era, the Kingdom’s chosen Champions, and dear friends of mine, had fallen in battle against the attack of the calamity, Ganon. I was sent here in hopes of finding a way to bring them back.”

As Link said the name ‘Ganon’, Zelda unsettled slightly, and turned around to the window behind her for a moment. Then looked back at Link.

“Do you know what you need to accomplish this?” Asked Zelda.

“The writing I saw in the Temple of Time of my era said I need to harness the raw power of Din, Farore, and Nayru. And when I appeared in  _ this _ Temple of Time, I read something about 3 spiritual stones. So, I’m assuming what I’m looking for are those spiritual stones.” Said Link.

“Yes.” Said Zelda. “The spiritual stones are Kokiri’s emerald, Goron’s Ruby, and Zora’s Sapphire. It is said that they were formed from the great flames of the goddesses. The same flames the Hero of the Sky used to forge that very blade you carry. According to legend, that is. 7 years ago, the Link of this era had collected them to open the Door of Time at the Temple of Time. As you may know, he traveled through time in his quest, but when he gathered the spiritual stones to open the Door of Time and pulled out the Master Sword from its pedestal, it opened the path to the sacred realm, allowing the Demon King to get his hands on the Triforce. But to stop him, Link returned the spiritual stones to their original owners, and warned me of the Demon King’s intentions. But that was 7 years ago.”

“Who is this Demon King you’re talking about?”

Zelda hesitated, then gestured to him to look through the window behind her. Through the window, they could see an evil man with dark green skin and red hair on his knees and in chains, facing towards the king of Hyrule, who they could not see from their perspective.

“You said you fought something named Ganon?” Asked Zelda, worriedly.

“Yes… Why?” Responded Link.

“This man’s name is Ganondorf… But if you fought a reincarnation of him in your era, then that must mean we didn’t truly stop him…” Zelda’s mind drifted off elsewhere for a moment. Then snapped herself out of it and spoke up again. “The spiritual stones can be found in Kokiri forest, Goron City, and Zora’s Domain. All back in possession of each of their respective leaders.” Zelda then pulled out a letter and wrote a message in it, and handed it to Link. “Show this to each of the leaders so they know to trust you.”

“Thank you for your help. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Link said as he nodded once and he walked away

“Good luck.” Said Zelda.

As Link left, Princess Zelda sensed something speaking to her in her mind. It said,  _ “His world is in trouble. They cannot fight on their own. The Demon King will raise his armies… He needs help.” _

After the voice was gone, Zelda told the two guards to leave. Once they left, she walked around to the side of the small staircase and pulled a hidden lever. The lever opened a small door into a secret staircase. Zelda walked down the stairs and into a room with a Sheikah guidance stone at the center, same as the ones Link used. She approached the guidance stone and pulled out the Sheikah Slate that was inserted in it. 

_ [1 new message]:  _

_ User: “Hero of Time”: “I am on my way back to you now.” _

_ User: “Princess of Time”: “Good. But Hylia spoke to me. The era of the Wild still has not unlocked the secrets of the Sheikah Technology. Their land is in terrible danger. Tell the other Heroes and the Sages to gather whoever they can. The Hero of the Wild needs us… ” _

_ User: “Hero of Time”: “Understood.” _

* * *

Back in the era of the Wild, Queen Zelda and the Champions had all been rummaging through the castle library for the past couple of hours. Looking through every history book and archive trying to find anything of use. Because of this they all lost track of time, until Yunobo took notice of this.

“Um… Guys?” Said Yunobo. “Shouldn’t Link be back by now? He’s been gone all day.”

“Maybe he’s just making camp at the plateau.” Said Teba.

“But couldn’t he just teleport back here? I’m sure he would want to sleep on a bed.” Said Sidon. “Plus, I don’t think he even packed a tent.”

“Hmm… You’re right Sidon.” Said Zelda. “Something must have happened. We should go look for him. We’ll make way for the Great Plateau first thing in the morning.”


	9. The Spiritual Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link begins his journey collecting the three spiritual stones. Queen Zelda and the Champions arrive at the Great Plateau in hopes of finding Link.

Link returned from the castle to the town center and stopped by the fountain, and looked around for a way out of the castle walls. He then saw a drawbridge on the other side of the fountain. But he decided to see if he could find a map first, as he remembered he’s not in the same Hyrule anymore. Link looked around the marketplace and saw a sign that said,  _ “General Store - We’ve got it all” _ . He went over to the shop and entered. Once inside, the shop owner welcomed him. The owner was a man with a large build, and a puffy black beard.

“Do you have a map of Hyrule by chance?” Link asked.

“Yup.” The shop owner said. “30 rupees.”

_ “Thank the Goddess we stuck with the same currency for over 10,000 years. Longer than that, even.”  _ Link thought to himself. Link paid the 30 rupees, thanked the shop owner, and left. He then made his way to the drawbridge to exit the castle town. However, once Link was in the Hyrule Fields, he had only just noticed that the sun was considerably low. He turned around to enter back into the castle town to stay at an inn, but the drawbridge began to raise. Before he knew it, it was out of reach and would have to find another place for the night. Link pulled out his map and saw Kakariko Village wasn’t too far. And the pathway to Goron city started there as well, so he decided to make his way there. Once the sun had completely fallen, and the night risen, skeletal creatures came up out of the ground around Link unexpectedly. It caught him by surprise, but the monsters were greatly outmatched and were quickly taken care of. Link continued to head east, following the pathway to Kakariko Village. Once Link reached the village, he found an inn and stayed there for the night.

The next morning, Link made his way towards the pathway that led up Death Mountain. But his path was blocked by a gate, and was stopped by a guard. Thankfully, Link had the letter that Zelda had given him and was let through. Link’s hike up the mountain was interrupted by a few red spider-like creatures and a Goron hastily rolling down the mountain past him, but otherwise uneventful. He eventually made it to the entrance of Goron City and went inside. Goron City was built entirely inside of a cave, with 4 levels. Each level had an outer-ring to walk on, which went all the way around the cave, with each level increasingly smaller as it went down. Link approached a nearby Goron who was looking over the edge, towards the center divot.

The Goron looked over. “Oh hello there! It’s rare to see a Hylian around these parts. What are you doing here?”

“I need to speak with your leader. Do you know where he is?” Link responded.

“Oh, the Chief? Yeah.” The goron pointed towards the bottom-center area. “He’s down at the bottom level. The entrance to his room is the one with the carpet in front of it.”

“Thanks.” Said Link. He then made his way downward. Though Link wanted to just paraglide down, he thought it was best to not draw attention to himself and just walk down.

Link reached the bottom level, and entered the Chief’s room. The Chief was a strong, well-built Goron, with a spiky beard. With his arms folded, the Goron spoke to him with a low, intimidating voice.

“Who might you be?” Said the Chieftain.

Link pulled out Zelda’s letter and handed it to the large Goron. “My name is Link. I have come here from a far, far future, and I need the spiritual stone that I’m told you are in possession of.”

The Goron Chief handed the letter back to Link as he finished reading it. “My name is Darunia. I am the Chieftain of the Gorons.”

The name echoed in Link’s mind.  _ “Darunia… that almost sounds like Rudania…” _

Darunia continued. “I am indeed in possession of this spiritual stone you seek: Goron’s Ruby. However, I must know why you are in need of such a sacred jewel.”

“Like I said, I am from the future. In my era of time, the Champions of Hyrule lost their lives trying to protect the kingdom. I need the spiritual stones to bring them back to life.” Link replied. “One of them was actually a Goron, like you.”

“Hmm…” Darunia stroked his beard, thinking. He glanced down at the Sheikah Slate on Link’s hip, and then looked back up at Link’s eyes. His gaze wandered from Link’s eyes to the hilt of the Master Sword next to his head. “I’ll tell you what, if you prove to me that  _ that _ sword-” He pointed to the Master Sword. “-belongs to you, then the spiritual stone is yours.”

Link agreed, and pulled the Master Sword out of its scabbard. As he swung the sword to his side, a beautiful, white sheen began to radiate from the blade. Darunia studied the blade, its design, its beautiful glow. The Goron then spoke up, “This is no doubt the sword created by the goddess herself.” Link placed the sword back into its scabbard. Just then, a large smile spread across Darunia’s face and he approached Link and crushed him into a strong embrace. “You are definitely the chosen hero, brother!”

Darunia then opened a compartment in the stone statue behind him, reached in, and pulled out the Goron’s Ruby. Smiling, he handed it to Link. “Be sure to bring it back, alright?”

Link nodded. “Thank you.” And began his way out of Goron city.

As Link returned to the Hyrule Field, he pulled out his map again. He concluded to head to Zora’s Domain as it was the next closest objective. The path to Zora’s Domain followed a river, and Link began to follow it upstream. 

The journey upstream was actually quite scenic, Link noted. It reminded him of Zora’s Domain back in his era. Minus the several monsters, the winding pathway to the luminous Domain was always very beautiful and enjoyable for him. As Link continued up the path, he not only reached a great waterfall, but also a dead end. He looked around, confused, trying to figure out where the entrance to Zora’s Domain was. He double checked his map… yes, this was the right place. Then he looked closer into the waterfall and noticed that there was an opening, a pathway, on the other side. He scratched his head for a moment, thinking of ideas on how to get to the other side of the waterfall safely. Link then remembered he brought his Zora Armor, and can use it to swim up the waterfall. He then switched to his Zora Armor, dived down to the base of the waterfall, and began swimming up the waterfall. He attempted to exit the waterfall halfway up, where the pathway was, but struggled to do it successfully at first. After a few tries, he was able to jump through the waterfall into the pathway while swimming up it, and finally reached Zora’s Domain.

The Domain was built inside of a large cave that was being filled with another waterfall. A large pool of water took up the majority of the cave, with stone walkways going around and over the pool. Link looked around and could see a couple of Zoras. He instantly noticed that while all of the Zora  _ look  _ different, they were all the same shade of blue and white. Link also noticed that the Zoras seemed to be similar to the Zoras in his era, as they all had tail fins and large swimming fins on their elbows.

Link continued onwards. Down the given stone pathway which led deeper into the cavern. He was then led up a staircase and reached what was presumably a throne room. Where a large, less humanoid, almost whale-like Zora sat on a ledge in front of him. It wore a red cape and a golden crown on its head. Surely this must be the King of the Zoras, Link thought.

The big Zora looked down at him. “Well, who might you be?”

“My name is Link.” He responded. Link pulled out Zelda’s letter and presented it to the King.

Link went on to explain his situation, just like he did with Darunia.

“Ah.” Sighed the King. “So you require Zora’s Sapphire. My daughter, Princess Ruto, has it. You will have to talk to her about that. Follow this stream behind me, and you will find her there.” 

Link nodded in thanks, and waited as the King  _ slowly _ scooted over so that Link could move forward.

Link followed the water upstream and was back outside. He could see a female Zora standing on a stone platform in towards his right, facing away from him. However, this Zora was different, as she has a different head shape than normal, and doesn’t have a tailfin on her head. As he approached the steps up the small platform, the Zora noticed this and turned around to face him.

“Hello there. Who are you?” Said the Zora.

“My name is Link. You must be Princess Ruta-” Link stuttered. “Excuse me- Ruto.”

“Link, huh?” She smiled as she raised one hand towards her chin. “That’s my husband's name.”

Link then again repeated his story to Ruto.

Ruto sat in silence for a moment. “...The Zora’s Sapphire is very precious to me. I do have it, but it is meant to stay between me and my husband as a symbol of engagement. While I  _ do  _ believe you, I do not want to just hand it away.”

“I understand.” Link responded. “I actually am- or was... in love with a beautiful Zora, Mipha, who was one of the Champions who died.” He gestured to his Zora armor, which he was still wearing. “This armor is a symbol of engagement that Mipha made for me.”

Link paused. Ruto looked down in silence, thinking.

Link continued. “If you allow me to borrow the Sapphire, you will be saving not only the lives of the Champions, but also a future for me and Mipha. I swear on my heart that I will do anything to ensure the Sapphire is returned to you.”

Ruto was silent for another moment, hesitating. Then she finally spoke up. “Okay… I’ll give it to you. But you must promise me two things.” 

Link nodded in agreement.

“One: you keep your promise to bring it back. And two: when you bring those Champions back, and all of it is said and done…” Ruto Smiled. “Promise me that you will live your life to the fullest, bringing nothing but happiness and joy to your beloved, Mipha. And you promise that to her too.”

Link smiled and nodded. “I promise.”

“Good.” Said Ruto. She then turned around, and jumped into the lake that was behind her. Quickly, she dived down to the deepest point in the lake and retrieved Zora’s Sapphire. She then swam back upward, building up speed. Launching out of the water, Ruto flipped a couple of times before landing in front of Link once again, and presented the sacred gem to Link.

Link said his thanks once again and resumed his journey downstream to reach Hyrule Fields once again.

After he changed back to his Champion’s Tunic, he checked his map. The way to Kokiri Forest was further down south from him. He summoned the Master Cycle Zero and began his way there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Zelda and the Champions have reached the Great Plateau. Since the ruined staircase up to the plateau had been cleared by the monsters, the Champions were able to ascend to the plateau. They began their search for Link. The Champions and the Queen searched the plateau, defeating any wandering monsters as they scanned the area. 

“Link!” Yelled Sidon, with his hands cupped around his mouth. “Link! Where are you?”

Teba had been flying above them, soaring around looking for any sign of Link. He then noticed something, what seemed to be a gap cutting through the monster camps, like a wake through water. “ _ Link must have done that.” _ Teba thought to himself. Glancing at it, it led towards the Temple of Time. He flew back down to the ground to tell the others.

“We should head to the temple.” Said Teba as he landed.

“What makes you say that?” Said Riju.

“When I was up there, I swear I could see a trail thatLink left behind. It led to the Temple. Plus, it gives us a starting point anyways.”

“Let’s head there then.” Said Zelda.

The Queen and the Champions made their way to the Temple of Time. There were a considerable amount of monster weapons lying on the ground around them.

“Link has definitely been through here.” Said Yunobo.

“With this many weapons lying around, there must be thousands of monsters on this plateau.” Said Sidon, rubbing his chin.

The group climbed the ruined stairs, and entered the Temple of Time. The Champions looked up and around the temple, as Zelda stared forward, at the Goddess statue. They moved closer towards the statue, and Zelda could see the sheen of the legendary blade, reflecting the sunlight as it stuck out of the ground. Zelda ran towards the Master Sword, stopped, looking around in worry; wondering why Link had left the sword there. The Champions hurried behind Zelda, and surrounded nearby as they all got a view of the abandoned Master Sword. 

Zelda, full of worry, looked up at the Goddess statue, and the statue smiled back down at her. As Zelda looked at the statue, she suddenly felt a warm feeling in her chest. It’s as if the Goddess had just spoken to her directly, telling her that Link is okay. Zelda wanted to know where he was, but the Goddess did not tell her. However, the warm feeling had suddenly changed to a very somber sensation.  _ Something is wrong… _ Zelda had just realized that her head was in the clouds, her consciousness elsewhere. Snapping out of it, she felt Sidon trying to get her attention.

“Your Highness! We’ve got trouble!” Said Sidon.

Zelda turned around to see Sidon and the other Champions had taken their fighting stances, facing the entrance to the temple. Several monsters had started to gather outside. 

“Stay back, your Highness! We’ll take care of this.” Said Teba, pulling back the string of his bow, bomb arrow at the ready. And the Champions charged forward and began to take out the enemies. The Champions combined strength made quick work of the monsters outside the temple. As they continued to push forward, Zelda felt something prompt her, and she spoke up.

“I think you guys should go to your divine beasts.” Said Zelda.

“What? Why?” Said Sidon.

“Just trust me.” She responded. I will head back to the castle.”

* * *

Link stopped the Master Cycle as he reached an offshooting path. He had finally reached the trail that led into Kokiri Forest. The trail began with a path with dead trees with stiff, curling branches above him on either side of the pathway. Around a curve, there was a large, hollowed-out log that created a tunnel, going through the walls of stone. Through the tunnel, he reached an opening. Crossed a wooden bridge and into another tunnel, supported by a large wooden log.

Link was now in Kokiri Forest. Around him were several houses that were built inside of trees. He also saw several children in green clothes, and they all had fairies flying by them. The Kokiri children were all beginning to stare at him. Link did not know why there weren’t any adults anywhere. But he remembered that the Koroks from his era were spirits of the forest, and stayed as children for thousands of years. At some point, these children clad in green somehow evolved into those wooden creatures, for some reason. Link continued forward, as stares from the Kokiri children continued burning on the back of his head.

Link then reached another archway, leading to where Link guessed was where he had to go next. However, he was stopped by a Kokiri.

“Hey! Who are you? Who do you think you are, just walking in without permission?” Said the Kokiri. “No one gets past Mido!”

Link looked down at the kid, annoyed. Link rolled his eyes and pulled out the Sheikah Slate. He activated stasis on Mido, and continued walking past him. When Mido came out of stasis, Link was already gone. Mido looked around confused, wondering where the stranger had gone.

Link followed the path and reached a grove where a large tree with a face stood. The Deku Tree. But something was wrong, Link thought. The giant tree seemed… dead, with gray, stale wood and bore no leaves. Link scanned the area and saw a smaller tree with a face; a sprout in front of the dead tree, and he approached it. Link examined it for a moment, then the sprout began speaking.

“You seek the Kokiri’s Emerald.” Said the Deku Sprout.

Link was surprised. “Yes… How did you know that?”

“I am a sprout of the Deku Tree.” Said the small tree. “While I may not be thousands of years old, I bear more knowledge and wisdom than any other living creature in all of Hyrule.”

“Do you know why I need the spiritual stones?” Link asked curiously.

“I do.” The Deku sprout replied. “You come from a distant future, looking to avenge your fallen allies. To resurrect them.”

Link nodded.

“I shall give you the emerald. But heed my warning, hero… The spiritual stones can bring back allies… that doesn’t mean just _your_ allies. Make no mistake; your fight may not be over, Link.”

As the Deku sprout finished speaking, the Kokiri’s emerald descended above Link, and he grabbed it as it reached him.

“Go… and bring peace to Hyrule.” Said the sprout.

Link didn’t say anything as he walked away. He was still trying to comprehend what the Deku sprout had just said to him.  _ “Your fight may not be over…” _ Link was totally lost in thought as he exited Kokiri forest, completely ignoring Mido as he tried to get Link’s attention. Link also didn’t notice the clouds forming in the skies above him.

Link returned to Hyrule Fields for the final time, as the day had started to fall. He summoned the Master Cycle once again to get back to the castle town, then rain started to fall around him. As he got closer to the castle, the rain started to fall harder, and lightning began to strike in the distance. Link got off the Master Cycle just before he crossed the drawbridge into the castle town. Desperate to get out of the rain, Link hurried back to the Temple of Time. Because of the rain and fog, Link did not notice what was going on at Hyrule Castle as he ran through the town towards the temple. 

At Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda had disappeared, and Ganondorf had escaped. He evoked chaos around the castle, removing anything standing in his way. The Demon King began his evil march once again.

As Link entered the Temple of Time, he tried drying off as best as he could, then he went to the altar. He placed the spiritual stones on the hollow spaces on top of the altar, in the order: Kokiri’s Emerald, Goron’s Ruby, then Zora’s Sapphire. 

Nothing happened.

“Maybe I should bring them back to my era.” Link said to himself.

Link then went around the altar, back to the pedestal room where he first began. He approached the pedestal and pulled out the Master Sword from its scabbard, preparing to insert it into the pedestal. Link then drove the Master Sword into the stone pedestal. He began to teleport back to his era, turning into the golden light as he had before.


	10. Welcome Home

A golden light appeared as Link rematerialized inside the Temple of Time on the Great Plateau, holding the Master Sword in its pedestal. Once he had finished teleporting, he pulled out the sword. Link looked up to the Goddess statue, and the statue back down at him. He then pulled out the spiritual stones from his equipment pouch, and offered them towards the statue. The stones began to float upwards to the face of the Goddess Statue, and Hylia began to speak to Link.

“You have done well to retrieve these sacred stones…” Said the Goddess. “I am aware of your desires. But you must speak your wish out loud.”

Link took a deep breath. “Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, Revali, and King Rhoam. I wish for them all to return. They all deserve a second chance to live, like I did… and make sure they have their memories.” Link chuckled.

Once Link finished speaking, a beam of light shined down onto the Goddess statue, then faded. And the spiritual stones slowly floated back down to Link’s hands.

As Link looked down at the spiritual stones, which now lay in his arms, something moved into the corner of his eye; the tip of a blade came over his left shoulder.

An unknown, yet somehow familiar voice, spoke to Link. “Wish granted.” The man laughed.

Link slowly turned to see who was behind him. Link gasped, and his eyes widened as he looked at the man with fiery red hair, Ganondorf, holding the tip of his blade to Link’s neck.

“How did you..?” Link’s voice trailed off.

Ganondorf chuckled. “When you arrived in my era, you opened the door of time. Opening that door allowed me to enter the sacred realm, and I followed you here.” Ganondorf pushed the tip of the sword into the center of Link’s throat, enough to hurt, but not penetrate his neck. “Give me the stones. Now!”

Link nodded his head. “Alright. Alright…” He gulped. As Link agreed, Ganondorf pulled his sword back to allow Link to place the spiritual stones onto the ground in front of him. Link stepped back and put his hands up, then Ganondorf lowered his sword and bent down to grab the stones. 

The moment that Ganondorf let down his guard, Link quickly pulled out the Master Sword and lunged forward at him. Ganondorf immediately sensed this and blocked Link’s strike with his own, staggering Link. Then Ganondorf sheathed his sword, and punched Link in the face, causing him to become disoriented. Dazed, Link fell to the ground, and Ganondorf struck Link one more time, knocking him out.

_ “L…k...” _

_ “Link… ” _

_ What is that voice? _

Everything was blurry. Link could barely make out what was happening. The ground moved from beneath him, dragging in increments. Link’s body was being pulled by his leg. He looked up, and briefly saw Ganondorf pulling Link across the Great Plateau before he passed out again.

_ “Link…” _

_ The voice spoke again. _

_ “Your fight is not over yet.” _

_ Who is that..? _

_ “You are the Hero of Hyrule. You must keep fighting. Just hold on a little longer.” _

_ “Mipha?” _

_ Then suddenly, Link was standing in a completely black and empty room. He looked around and saw nothing. Until he saw something in the distance in front of him, and he approached it. Once he got close enough, he could tell that it was Ganondorf, but something was in front of him. Link got a closer look and gasped at the sight. Ganondorf was standing by the corpse from his vision. Then suddenly, the corpse moved, its head snapped towards Ganondorf, eyes glowing red. The crippled body then stood up and lunged towards Ganondorf. _

Link gasped awake, jolting upwards. He sat himself up, looked around. He was in Hyrule fields, the sacred grounds and Hyrule Castle to the north, just behind him. He stood up, and looked forward, where Ganondorf stood. But he looked different. It was almost as if it was the body from the vision, except it was alive, and not crippled and decayed like before. He wore dark blue and black armor lined with gold colored edges, and a red cape. He had clawed, golden gauntlets on his arms, a golden spiked head piece that sat in his long, red hair, and a red jewel at the center of his forehead. His green face yielded a smirk, yellow eyes, thick and long eyebrows, and a short beard along his chin. This seemingly  _ new  _ Ganondorf stared at Link.

“You must be wondering why  _ I’m _ here, and not the other one.” Said Ganondorf. “As you may know, I am born from the evil that is reincarnated time and time again. That other one was merely a… clone. You see, as I am reincarnated, our minds connect across eras. We are all the same, but we are different. That other one came to me, offering his life to me. I was trapped underneath the castle for over ten thousand years, sealed away to rot. And time and time again, your ancestors, and the princess’ ancestors were always lucky enough to seal me away. But here, I will begin a new age where you and your pathetic princess lose! And I, Ganondorf! The Demon King, shall rule Hyrule! And destroy the royal bloodlines of legend, once and for all.” 

Ganondorf then unsheathed his two black short swords, and held them at his sides. Link responded to this by unsheathing the Master Sword and Hylian shield. The blade of evil’s bane beamed with a brilliant white glow. 

Ganondorf struck first, and thus began the battle for Hyrule. Link blocked his blow with the Hylian shield, and struck back, slicing at Ganondorf’s side. Ganondorf hissed as the blade's light stung his side. Sword strikes clashed back and forth. Ganondorf then used his right sword to hit away Link’s shield, and then used his left to strike at Link. Link attempted to block this with the Master Sword, but was hit. As Link felt this blow, Ganondorf struck Link again using both swords. Link yelled in pain as he got hit once again. And as one final blow, Ganondorf used his right foot to kick Link in the chest, causing Link to fly back a few yards. Link bounced off the ground a couple of times, and finally slid across the ground until he came to a stop.

Link laid on the ground, his wounds starting to take their toll. He groaned in pain as he attempted to get back up.

“Quite the pathetic hero you are.” Said Ganondorf. “What I am about to do to your stubborn, annoying little kingdom… I’m going to enjoy it.”

Just then, over the horizon behind Ganondorf, monsters began to gather and move towards the castle. And dark portals formed by either side of Ganondorf, and through came four balls of malice. Each ball of malice formed into Calamity Ganon’s blights, the scourges of the divine beasts. And what came through the dark portals next caught Link off guard. For who came next was the usurper king, Zant, from the era of twilight. And servant of Demise, Girahim, from the era of the sky. They both stood at either side of Ganondorf, and Ganondorf smirked at the sight of his army.

Link pulled out a bottle of fairy tonic from his pouch, and drank it. Ignoring the awful taste, it rejuvenates him, and partially heals his wounds. Link looked on at the large army before him as he picked up the Master Sword and the Hylian shield. And he began walking forward, to his inevitable doom… until he heard something behind him.


	11. Portals

**A/N: Slight graphical violence warning ahead.**

Something seemed to have made a chirping noise behind Link. He turned around to see a small, white, egg-shaped guardian, seemingly coming from the castle, walking up to him. Link looked down quizzically at the guardian as it looked back up at him. The little guardian then sang some sort of short tune. As it finished this, its little blue eye began to glow brightly, and Link’s eyes winced as light filled his eyes. Once the blinding light faded, Link and the guardian stared at each other for a brief moment. Then the guardian turned its head to look at something behind it, and Link followed its gaze.

**A/N (Again): If you so wish, you can listen to Portals by Alan Silvestri from this point to add to this part of the story if you would like ;)**

Blue Sheikah symbols began to appear in a circle, and a portal began to form in the middle. Once the portal had formed, two silhouettes came into view on the other side. Through the portal walked a man clad in green, the Hero of time, and Princess Zelda from the era of the Hero of Time. They both now stood in front of the portal, looking towards Link. The Hero of Time smiled softly, glad they made it in time. Suddenly, another portal formed above the first one. Following the formation of the portal, a giant red bird, a loftwing, flew through, followed by a purple loftwing. Riding the loftwings was the Hero of the Sky, and the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, Zelda of the era of the Sky. The loftwings circled back around the portal towards the ground as several more portals began to appear, and the Hero of the Sky landed his crimson loftwing nearby. In the adjacent portals to the Hero of Time, the six sages from the era of the Hero of Time, Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa, walked through, followed by armies of Hylian, Goron, Gerudo, and Zora soldiers.

At the sight of this, Ganondorf’s grin faded, and his eyes widened.

It was at this point that several portals had taken form, each to different eras of times of legend. Through one portal came the Hero of the Twilight, Zelda of the era of the Twilight, and the Twilight Princess, Midna. And through another came the Hero of Winds, Tetra and her crew of pirates. Through another portal, the heroes of the Four Sword, and another, the Hero of Termina, wielding the legendary Fierce Deity mask, and each hero was followed by an army of soldiers. Link stared in awe as countless soldiers all came to help him. Heroes of various eras, and armies of various races marched through the portals. Each Hero chosen by the Goddess of each era all gathered around Link. It was then that the four Divine Beasts had finally arrived, surrounding Hyrule’s army. On each respective Divine Beast stood Sidon, Yunobo, Riju, and Teba. As each Divine Beast had arrived, one final portal opened - A golden portal - Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, Revali, and King Rhoam had finally returned. And from behind all of the portals, Queen Zelda had arrived as well, followed by Purah and Robbie, and Sheikah Soldiers.

Ganondorf looked on at the great resistance that now stood in his way, and his pride had completely vanished, his expression yielded concern, possibly even fear.

Link turned back around to face Ganondorf, now standing stronger than before. Link looked at each of the Heroes of the different eras that now stood by him. All of them now wield the Master Sword of their eras, they each raised them skyward, and each Master Sword simultaneously all filled with light, charged with a skyward strike. Link held the blade in front of him for a moment, and took a deep breath. Then he thrust the Master Sword forward, shouting his battle cry. The other Heroes quickly followed Link’s battle cry with their own as everyone began to charge forward. Ganondorf responded to this by commanding his army to charge forward as well.

The two armies clashed together, beginning a great, heated battle. The combined power of the Heroes caused Hyrule’s army to almost immediately gain the upper hand, quickly defeating the enemies. The Hero of the Sky clashed with Ghirahim, and the Hero of Twilight clashed with Zant. 

As the horde of monsters charged forward, all four of Calamity Ganon’s Blights had taken the front line, and the four resurrected Champions had each charged for the four Blights, now given the chance for revenge. Ruto and Mipha took on Waterblight, Daruk and Darunia took Fireblight, Urbosa, Rauru and Nabooru engaged with Thunderblight, and Impa helped Revali take on Windblight. And with the help of the six sages, the Blights were quickly defeated once again.

The Hyrule field was nearly overrun by tens of thousands of mostly Yiga Clan soldiers, Bokoblins and Lizalfos. But several Moblins, Wizzrobes, Hinoxes, Taluses, and Lynels were also among the hordes. Nearby ruined guardians had been possessed by Ganon once again and joined Ganondorf's swarm as well. However, each of the Divine Beasts had taken position and used their powerful abilities, greatly dwindling the numbers down. But even after that, the monsters still came in great numbers.

The Hero of the Twilight and the Hero of the Sky both continued to fight Zant and Ghirahim. Swords clashing back and forth, neither being given an advantage over the other, until the Hero of Winds and the Hero of Time both pushed in to support.

Mipha continued attempting to push forward, killing Bokoblin after Bokoblin, but she was suddenly faced with a guardian stalker. She tightly gripped her spear as the guardian locked its targeting beam onto her. Mipha braced for the guardian’s energy beam until suddenly Link jumped in front of her, perfectly deflecting the beam back into the guardian’s eye. As the guardian stood stunned from the impact, Link sliced off one of the stalker’s legs with ease, then jumped up and drove the Master Sword into the guardian’s eye, defeating it. Link sheathed the Master Sword as the defeated guardian exploded, then turned around and looked at Mipha. They stared at each other as one slowly walked towards the other, the great battle that was taking place around them was seemingly tuned out. They now stood inches apart, and time seemed to stand still. Link gazed into Mipha’s amber eyes as he took her hands. Link almost broke into tears as he finally felt Mipha’s smooth skin in his touch, rather than feeling an intangible spirit like on the day of the defeat of Calamity Ganon.

“You’re really here, aren’t you?” Link finally said as he smiled at her while a tear began to fall from his cheek.

“Yes.” Mipha smiled, tears beginning to fall down her face as well. “And I’m here to stay.”

And that was it. Link gave into his feelings and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he pressed his lips to Mipha’s. And Mipha happily returned the kiss as she put her hands on Link’s face. They continued to hold each other, exchanging smiles as they stood chest to chest after their lips parted, their heads in the clouds. It was until Zelda had loudly cleared her throat, eyes wide and eyebrows raised, interrupting the couple’s moment. Zelda’s face practically screamed, _“What the hell are you doing?!”_ Mipha and Link’s minds finally turned back to the war taking place around them. Link and Mipha looked back at each other and smiled one more time before heading back into battle, but this time, they fought together.

Ganondorf stood by watching over the battle on top of a nearby hill. After striking down a Moblin, Link looked up at him and noticed that Ganondorf had a cloth bag strapped to his belt, presumably carrying the spiritual stones. “We have to get the spiritual stones!” Link said to Mipha, pointing to Ganondorf. Mipha looked back at Link and nodded. Revali, soaring from above, noticed this as well and thought of an idea. Link looked up towards Revali, and Revali looked down at him as he flew to the south, and exchanged nods. Revali then flew to take position about 20 yards behind Ganondorf, staying unnoticed, and drew his bow. However, instead of firing at Ganondorf, Revali’s arrow perfectly struck the bag carrying the spiritual stones. And the arrow carried the bag through the air towards Link, and he caught it as it reached him. Ganondorf angrily looked back towards Revali as Revali gave Ganondorf the bird and flew back into the air. Ganondorf then directed his attention back to Link and Mipha in the distance, and he cracked his neck side to side as he finally entered the battlefield, fighting through any resistance while moving towards their direction. 

“Mipha! We could use your help over here!” Yelled Daruk in the distance as he and the Hero of Termina were fighting two lynels simultaneously.

“Go.” Said Link. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Keep that promise.” Said Mipha as she kissed him before running off to help Daruk.

Zelda, who was nearby, approached Link and took the bag of the spiritual stones from him. 

“We need to get these away from Ganondorf!” said Link. 

“I’ll take care of that.” Said Purah, walking out from behind Zelda. 

Purah took the bag of spiritual stones, Link handed her the Sheikah Slate, and she ran off.

Link turned back towards Ganondorf, who was now standing in front of him, face filled with anger. Link then pulled out the Master Sword and Hylian shield, taking his fighting stance.

Then Ganondorf raised his short swords and shouted as he swung them down towards Link. Link blocked his blow with the Hylian Shield and attempted to counter attack. Ganondorf dodged backwards as the Master Sword swiped past him. Ganondorf continued to perform heavy attacks on Link as he continued to dodge them. Left and right, up and down, Link countered Ganondorf’s attacks and landed a few hits on him, the light of the Master Sword burned Ganondorf’s skin, causing him to hiss in pain each time. Link continued to gain the upper-hand, and even disarmed Ganondorf of his short swords, until Ganondorf swung his arms and used his gauntlets to strike away Link’s guard, causing the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield to fall out of his hands. And the sharp claws of Ganondorf’s gauntlets caused Link to suffer some cuts on his body. Ganondorf grabbed Link by the neck with his left hand, and lifted him. Link choked in his strong grasp, struggling to break his grip. Ganondorf then reached over with his right hand and the Triforce of Power, and of Courage both began to resonate between them. An evil grin grew across Ganondorf’s as the symbols of the Triforce appeared on the back of his and Link’s hands. Link’s airway was cut off, and his face turned purple as he continued to choke and struggle in Ganondorf’s grasp until he passed out.

“Let him Go!” Yelled Zelda from behind Link. Ganondorf looked over at Zelda, who now held the Master Sword with both of her hands.

“You dare raise the blade of evil's bane to me?” Snarled Ganondorf. 

Zelda did not respond. And the Triforce of Wisdom began to glow on the back of her hand.

“So be it. Hyrule's blood will be on your hands." Said Ganondorf. Then he released Link from his grip, who fell to the ground unconscious, and grabbed his short swords. To Ganondorf’s slight surprise, Zelda knew how to use a sword, and put up a good fight for a brief moment. But it was for naught, as Zelda was soon disarmed as well, the Master Sword flew out of her hands and landed near Link, and Zelda was knocked to the ground.

Ganondorf reached down and grabbed Zelda, lifting her by the wrist, and the Triforce began to resonate from him, Zelda, and Link, who was still unconscious nearby. Then the three Triforce pieces appeared from each of their hands, taking physical form, and came together in the air above them, forming the Triforce.

Link groaned as he began to wake up, vision blurred and he could barely see what was going on around him. He lay on the ground behind Ganondorf as the Triforce took form, and he looked and saw the Master Sword on the ground next to him. Link struggled to get up, grabbing the Master Sword as he got onto his feet. Ganondorf’s wicked laugh continued while the Triforce now came before him and reached out to it. However, before he could touch it, Link thrust the Master Sword into the center of Ganondorf’s back, it pierced his heart as it drove straight through him.

“AGHH!” Yelled Ganondorf as his back curled, cringed from the light of the blade.

Ganondorf gasped in pain, falling to his knees. He looked down at the tip of the blade that was now coming out of him. Ganondorf turned to look at Link behind him.

“You…” Ganondorf coughed. “You pathetic insect… ” Ganondorf said as he quickly conjured the energy to push his arm into the Triforce.

“No!” Yelled Link as he tried to stop him.

Ganondorf’s hand was now mere millimeters away from touching the Triforce, until he was suddenly stopped, like he was frozen in time. 

Link looked on, confused at the now frozen Ganondorf.

“Click, snap!” Said Purah, holding the Sheikah Slate, followed by King Rhoam as she now showed herself, revealing she had used the stasis rune on Ganondorf. Without hesitation, King Rhoam hurried to the Triforce and touched it before Ganondorf came out of stasis just seconds after.

Once Ganondorf came out of stasis, he stopped, staring in defeat at King Rhoam who now had been touching the Triforce.

“Gods, hear me!” Said King Rhoam. “Restore peace to Hyrule. Wipe away Ganondorf and his forces from this land, once and for all!”

A bright, golden light then began to emit from the Triforce briefly. And as the light faded, the Triforce dematerialized and had gone back to each of their owners’ hands.

Ganondorf continued to rest on his knees, Master Sword still sticking out of him. “I will return… _cough_ … Your descendants shall face my wrath! I am inevitable!” Said Ganondorf.

Link then quickly pulled out the Master Sword from Ganondorf, causing him to roar in painful retort. Link vaulted over Ganondorf, turned around and sliced Ganondorf’s head clean off his neck. Ganondorf’s head fell to the ground, and his body fully collapsed shortly after. Zelda, Purah, and King Rhoam who had witnessed this then looked around and saw the monsters around them were quickly retreating as the surrounding Yiga Clan soldiers were turning to dust, as if being wiped from existence. But the retreating monsters were cut down before they could escape. The group looked over to see both Zant and Girahim fall to their knees as they were turned to dust as well. Link looked down and saw Ganondorf’s body do the same, sinking into the ground as it did so. However, a cloud of malice emerged from the dust, trying to escape. Zelda quickly reacted and enveloped the malice in golden light, and used her sealing power to seal the darkness.

The Heroes and soldiers scattered across the Hyrule Field all began to cheer and shout, raising their weapons upward in victory.

The new Champions had dismounted the Divine Beasts to aid the scattered Heroes and soldiers in the field as they all began to gather, regaining their bearings. Sidon saw Mipha among the crowd in the distance and ran towards her as fast as he could.

“Mipha!” Yelled Sidon, tears welling in his eyes.

Mipha turned to see the giant zora running towards her, they both hastily closed the distance between them. Sidon buried his face in Mipha’s shoulder as they embraced, the siblings finally reunited.

“My dear sister!” Said Sidon, pulling away from the tight embrace to look at her. “No words can describe how joyful I am to finally see you once again!” 

“You’ve grown so much, Sidon.” Sobbed Mipha, wiping tears from her eyes. “I am so proud of you, my dear brother.”

The small white guardian, followed by the Heroes of the different eras, walked up to Link and Zelda. The guardian chirped to them, Link smiled and kneeled down in front of it.

“That was you who opened the portals, wasn’t it?” Said Link to the guardian. “Thank you. We would not have won without any of you” Link said looking from the guardian to the Heroes surrounding him.

“Terrako.” Said Zelda, smiling at the little guardian. “Terrako is his name.”

The Heroes, Princesses and Sages of each era, and the Champions, had all gathered around Link, Zelda, and Terrako. Then Terrako’s eye began to shine brightly after it sang its short song like it had before. Several portals had reappeared, each open for the Heroes of each era. As they all prepared to leave to their respective eras, Zelda spoke up.

“Thank you all for your bravery and sacrifice. I will never forget today’s miracles.” Said Zelda. “It was an honor to fight alongside you all.”

Purah and Link approached the Hero of Time and handed him the bag containing the spiritual stones and he nodded in thanks. Link reached over and exchanged a forearm handshake, and nods of respect, with the Hero of Time. The soldiers of each era entered the portals first, and then followed by the Heroes, Princesses, and Sages after they had all said their goodbyes. Robbie, Purah, and the Sheikah soldiers had all left to Kakariko village. Soon thereafter, it was only Link, Zelda, King Rhoam, Terrako and the new and old Champions that had remained in Hyrule Field.

Mipha and Link stood next to each other, hand-in-hand. Both of them, and everyone else, looked on towards Hyrule Castle with hope.

Hopeful of their new future. Together.


End file.
